


Contegno

by LilithJow



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M, Missing Moments, cute af
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 03:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16442291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithJow/pseuds/LilithJow
Summary: Considerato che, idiota, io voglio te, te e basta, te in ogni modo e perché non lo capisci oppure lo hai capito e mi prendi in giro, ma secondo te io che devo fare?





	Contegno

_ Quindi…  _

Non si è immaginato tutto. 

_ Okay, è  _ decisamente un punto a favore della propria salute mentale, considerato che ha passato giorni e giorni a struggersi su - per l'appunto - essersi immaginato tutto. 

Perché, in fondo, Martino è sempre stato bravissimo a viaggiare con la mente, a costruirsi situazioni per nulla verosimili in testa, ad immaginarsi situazioni ipotetiche che potrebbero non accadere mai. Ci è abituato da più o meno quando aveva cinque anni, anche se lì sognava sul fatto di volare via da Roma su un drago sputafuoco mentre le fantasie attuali riguardano solo… 

_ Ah,  _ si darebbe volentieri un colpo in testa. 

Erano decisamente meglio i draghi rispetto a Niccolò Fares perché -  _ Dio -  _ lo sta letteralmente mandando fuori di testa. 

Giorni e giorni trascorsi tra i suoi sguardi - che non si è immaginato - i suoi sorrisi - che non si è immaginato e,  _ per Dio,  _ manco il suo tocco e il fatto che si è avvicinato, che stavano davvero per baciarsi… 

No, non se lo è immaginato. 

_ Bravo, Martino, sei sano di mente e soprattutto gli piaci. Ma che vuoi di più?  _

“Ma se andassimo a berci qualcosa?” la voce di Emma lo riporta alla realtà e manco si è accorto del fatto che lei lo abbia preso per mano. Lo avrebbe evitato, sicuramente, anche perché, non appena se ne accorge, cerca lo sguardo di Niccolò con paura a trovarlo. Tuttavia, i loro occhi riescono ad incrociarsi pure nel buio che la luce di un singolo lampione non scalfisce e lo sente il suo rammarico, quella leggera delusione. E Martino in quel preciso istante vorrebbe urlare  _ ti giuro che io non volevo _ , ma è decisamente troppo tardi poiché a tal punto Niccolò reagisce e porta un braccio attorno alle spalle di Maddalena.

Vorrebbe  _ morire  _ in quel preciso istante: è tutto così sbagliato, distante da quel che dovrebbe essere. 

_ Perché stavano per baciarsi, dannazione, stava accadendo _ . 

“Possiamo andare verso Testaccio” propone Maddalena, tutta sorridente. 

A Martino, il suo sorriso e la sua solarità irritano. Che poi manco ce l'ha con lei, gli starebbe pure simpatica conoscendola, è soltanto la circostanza ad essere del tutto sbagliata. 

“Eh, dai” la conversazione la porta avanti Emma “Alla festa alla fine ho bevuto solo mezza birra Tu che dici?”. Il quesito rimane per un momento sospeso: Martino è troppo preso, concentrato, rapito dal profilo di Niccolò che perde nuovamente il contatto con la realtà. Lo riprende poco dopo, sebbene non abbia sentito bene la domanda e allora “Cosa?”. 

Emma ride “Tu invece hai bevuto, allora” commenta. 

“Nah, Marti vive nel suo mondo” adesso è proprio Niccolò a parlare -  _ che stronzo,  _ pensa Martino - “Sta ancora a pentirsi di non aver cantato al karaoke con noi due”. 

“Sí, già” Martino scuote il capo e, cerca di farlo con più disinvoltura possibile, lascia la mano di Emma per allargare di poco le braccia “Comunque sono stanco. Magari andate voi”. 

“Sei noiosissimo” Niccolò lo rimbecca e lui, allora, non riesce a trattenersi dal lanciargli un'occhiata truce - che spera passi inosservata (oppure no).  “Eh, che vuoi farci” replica e tenta nervosamente di rimanere il più tranquillo possibile per quanto ora nel proprio cervello ci sia il caos più totale. 

“Ma io voglio andare a bere” si lamenta Emma “Nico ha ragione, sei noioso”.

“Beh, ma voi potete andare, eh! Poi ci sentiamo domani”.

La ragazza aggrotta le sopracciglia e piano si morde il labbro inferiore. “Sei sicuro?” mormora e alza una mano a sfiorargli lo zigomo con due dita - e Dio, Martino sente più addosso gli occhi scuri di Niccolò piuttosto che i suoi polpastrelli - “Se vuoi vengo con te”.

Il sorriso falso che sfoggia Martino di fronte a tale proposta è degno di premio Oscar (sul serio) “Mh - no, tranquilla” balbetta “Andate pure, vado a casa e mi ripiglio”.

Emma pare crederci - forse ha eccessivamente voglia di bere - e dunque “Okay” esclama e fa un passo indietro, rivolgendo l’attenzione a Maddalena che è già entusiasta di suo e saltella appena, acclamando “Allora andiamo!” e distaccandosi dalla morsa di Niccolò. “Sì, incamminatevi” dice quest’ultimo “Mo io vi raggiungo”.

Maddalena deposita un bacio fugace sulla guancia di quel che - di fatto - è il suo  _ fidanzato  _ (a Martino vengono i brividi a pensarlo) e si incammina sotto braccio insieme ad Emma lungo una leggera salita che le porterà verso il locale prescelto per i drink tanto bramati.

“Allora non vuoi proprio venire?” Niccolò ha ficcato le mani in tasca e ora piega leggermente la testa di lato. Martino è in grado soltanto di tenere la testa bassa, il labbro inferiore tra gli incisivi perché vorrebbe urlare  _ ma razza di idiota, secondo te vengo a bere con te e la tua ragazza e vi devo guardare fare i perfetti fidanzatini e ora a quanto pare mi sono beccato anche io la fidanzatina che io, comunque, non volevo, considerato che, idiota, io voglio te, te e basta, te in ogni modo e perché non lo capisci oppure lo hai capito e mi prendi in giro, ma secondo te io che devo fare? _

Ecco, però queste cose mica può dirle - un po’ di contegno - e rimedia con un semplice “No, sono - sono stanco” a stento sussurrato, soffocato - perché poi di quel che  _ stava per  _ succedere dovranno parlarne, no? Però, magari, quello non è il momento adatto.

“D’accordo” replica l’altro, facendo un passo indietro “Io allora - vado”.

Martino annuisce, mentre una voce fastidiosa - la propria coscienza - gli inveisce contro  _ che deve fare qualcosa, che non può lasciarlo andare in quel modo e basta. _ “Ehi, aspetta” dice e forse alza un po’ troppo il tono della voce, così che finge un colpo di tosse per tornare ad avere un tono normale “Potresti - cioè, magari, se vuoi… Cioè…”. Sta diventando imbarazzante, se ne rende conto, e ringrazia il fatto che sia buio e che non si possa vedere che è probabile sia diventato rosso sulle guance. Cerca di riprendere fiato e va avanti, senza pause “Pensavo che, magari, se vuoi, se ti va, cioè - potresti… Potremmo, sì, insomma…”.

“Vuoi il mio numero?”.

_ Okay _ , Niccolò lo spiazza, lo anticipa prima di sprofondare nella vergogna più totale.

Martino ride un po’ istericamente “Già, tu - se ti va”.

“Sì, dai, segna”.

Lo odia per essere così disinvolto. Un briciolo vorrebbe assomigliargli, invece si ritrova ad essere un pasticcio imbranato, impacciato, imbarazzante, logorroico e divagante.

_ Dio,  _ vorrebbe buttarsi nel Tevere onestamente.

Tira fuori il cellulare con le mani che gli tremano. Memorizza il numero che l’altro ragazzo gli detta con semplicemente il suo nome - qualcosa di originale non gli viene in mente, al momento.

“Mandami un sms, così mi salvo il tuo” è la frase che Martino sente quando è ancora distratto dalla tastiera dello smartphone. Solleva il capo giusto in tempo per osservare Niccolò che già si è allontanato, eppure nella penombra scorge il suo occhio sinistro strizzarsi. “Okay!” è in grado di ribattere. Le proprie labbra si sono curvate verso l’alto.

_ Lo stronzo mi ha pure fatto l’occhiolino. _

**Author's Note:**

> Solo una missing moments che mi sono immaginata perché Martino e Niccolò si sono scambiati i numeri, ma non sappiamo quando quindi la mia mente ama immaginarsi cose.  
> E' una cosa molto semplice scritta in venti minuti, senza grandi pretese.  
> Spero vi piaccia.


End file.
